The Awakening/Plot
In Egypt, an archeological dig is taking place next to a pyramid in Egypt. The archaeologists are there for one reason: to research an age old myth about warriors from an ancient race. They each controlled an Element. Wind, Water, Thunder, Earth & Fire. They received these powers from God himself and they were trusted with the tasks for protecting the world from all of its evils. One of the workers hits a metal box. Dr. Charley, the lead of the dig, opens the box to reveal 5 different colored jewels, shining brightly. She gazed into the jewels almost like she was in a trance. One of the diggers tapped on her the shoulder and snapped her out of it. She looks at the digger, in a state of confusion. She looks at the digger and back at the jewels to see they’ve lost their shine. She closes the box and quickly gets back to work to see if they can find more treasure. That same night, TJ Apostol, the principal of Sunset View High School, gets a call that tells him that the warriors have been reawakened & it’s up to him to train them to prepare them for the upcoming danger that is headed their way. Two days later, Alissa is playing a volleyball game as her classmates and teammates cheer her on. Her team is losing and she begins to feel her anger rise. She was always the star of the team and losing always made her feel humiliated. One of the girls on the opposite team began to taunt her right before she served the ball. Alissa closed her eyes and heard her best friend, Charlie, cheering for her in the background. She channeled her anger and spiked the ball hard. In a flash, the ball went spiraling toward the girl on fire! The girl screamed and ducked out of the way as the ball exploded and the ball splintered apart, parts everywhere on fire. The team looked at Alissa, who was also confused on what happened. The game concluded and Alissa met up with Charlie and her other friends Zakriah, Hannah & Austin. The five of them talked about what happened at the volleyball game. In the middle of their conversation, TJ interrupts them and asks them to come with him to the library. He leads them to the back room and then explains why Alissa was able to set the ball on fire. The five of them were chosen to save the world and each blessed with elemental powers. Alissa’s element was fire, Zakriah’s element was thunder, Hannah’s element is earth, Austin’s element is water and Charlie’s element is wind. The five teens laughed at him until TJ purposely tried to make Alissa mad. He then shoved her to the ground. In anger, Alissa threw a punch that was engulfed in fire at TJ that missed his head and hit the bookshelf. A scorch mark was left on the bookshelf. TJ ran through each person and they one by one learned that they really did have these powers. TJ then told them that would meet everyday to train and get their skills up because they had to prepare themselves for the potential coming battles. Meanwhile, Drew, an outcast of the school, was tired of getting pushed around by his classmates and even some of the teachers. He quickly ran home from school and locked his bedroom door. Usually he would cry and just listen to music and imagine the death of his classmates, but this time he decided he had had enough. He goes into his father’s study and pulls out a book that reads “Advanced Spellcasting For Wizards”. He studies the knowledge to begin to plotting his revenge.